kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Giyu Tomioka
21 |height = 176 cm |weight = 69 kg |birthday = February 8th |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Dark Blue |affiliation = Demon Slaying Corps |occupation = Demon Slayer Water Pillar |status = Active |relative(s) = Tsutako Tomioka |manga_debut = Chapter 1 |anime_debut = Episode 1 |japanese_voice = Takahiro Sakurai |image_gallery = Giyu Tomioka/Image Gallery |english_voice = Johnny Yong Bosch }} |Tomioka Giyū}} is a Demon Slayer and the Water Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 6 Appearance Giyu is a tall, young man with medium length, messy black hair tied back into a low ponytail and dark blue eyes. He wears the standard black Demon Slayer's uniform along with a haori with two different patterns: one solid red and one geometrically patterned with green, orange, and yellow (the former belonged to his sister while the latter belonged to Sabito). Personality Giyu always wears a serious expression on his face. He has a reserved personality and a strong sense of justice with no tolerance towards those who don't know their own limitations and throw away their lives.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 38, Page 3 Despite letting Nezuko Kamado live due to Tanjiro Kamado's persistence, he shows zero hesitation when killing other Demons and has no respect towards them like most Demon Slayers.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 43, Page 15 Despite showing zero hesitation in killing Demons and no respect towards demons, he violated the Demon Slaying Corps' code of conduct by protecting Nezuko from Shinobu, who attempted to kill her, and even put his life on the line for her and Tanjiro's sake by commiting sepukku if Nezuko were to eat a human. This implies that he doesn't completely despise Demons as some other Pillars do, and is willing to make an exception for a Demon by letting them live if they don't kill and eat humans. This shows that he is more pragamatic in dealing with demons rather than out of hatred for Demons like some other pillars do. Giyu appears to have a complex with what others think of him and is shocked when Shinobu Kocho claims he is hated by many.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 17 He doesn't say much and has trouble interacting with others, so he usually keeps himself at a distance.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 7 It is revealed that Giyu suffers from an inferiority complex which he developed since his participation in the Final Selection. It gets severe to the point where he contemplates abandoning his position as the Water Pillar until Tanjiro helps him realise that instead of acting on his survivor's guilt, he should cherish his life and live on for the people who sacrificed their lives for him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 130-Chapter 131 Abilities and Powers As a Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps, Giyu is a very powerful swordsman.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 2 He was able to easily defeat the Father Spider Demon in his transformed state''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 37, Page 12-15 and Rui, the Lower Moon Five.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 42, Page 11-19 During his fight against Akaza, the Upper Moon Three, he was able to hold his own for some time and like Kyojuro Rengoku,Akaza, the Upper Moon Three, acknowledges Giyu skills to were he offers him to become a demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 148-Chapter 152 According to Akaza, he has not fought a Water Pillar as skilled as Giyu in fifty years.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 148, Page 2 Natural Abilities *'Master Swordsman': Being a Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps, Giyu is one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen in the entire organization. Akaza, the Upper Moon Three, states that Giyu possesses finely crafted swordsmanship.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 148, Page 10 *'Enhanced Speed': Giyu is very fast, being able to tie up Inosuke Hashibira before he even realized what happened.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 38, Page 3-4 He was also able to cut off Rui's head in the blink of an eye.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 42, Page 17-18 *'Enhanced Endurance': Giyu possesses great levels of endurance, as shown when he endures a powerful attack from Akaza, the Upper Moon Three, and continues to fight with only minor bruises.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 149, Page 18-19''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 150 *'Demon Slayer Mark': During his battle against Akaza, Giyu awakens his Demon Slayer Mark, appearing as a fluid-water like design on his left cheek.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 150, Page 4 When activated, he gains a tremendous increase in speed, precision and endurance to the point where he could engage in a long battle against the Upper Moon Three on even ground.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 152, Page 5 However, he was unable to come close to cutting Akaza's head, which ultimately led to his sword being broken and nearly fatally injured if it weren't for Tanjiro's intervention.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 152, Page 7-10 Swordsmanship の |Mizu no kokyū}}: Taught by Sakonji Urokodaki.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11 The user can increase the amount of oxygen in one's blood by controlling his breathing pattern. This increases his strength and agility to equal a demon's. He has learned to do full focus breathing at all times as all pillars have, further increasing his base strength, speed, and stamina. He knows all of the Breath of Water Style techniques, and has developed one additional style. * ノ り|Ichi no kata: Minamo giri}}: A single concentrated slash. * ノ |Ni no kata: Mizu guruma}}: The swordsman jumps and spins his body while slashing. * ノ い|San no kata: Ryūryū mai}}: The swordsman swings his blade at his opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of water. * ノ ち |Shi no kata: Uchishio}}: The swordsman makes multiple consecutive slashes while twisting their body in a flowing fashion similar to a harsh tide.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 37, Page 15 * ノ の |Go no kata: Kanten no jiu}}: A "sword strike of kindness" that kills the target with little to no pain. This style is used when the enemy surrenders. * ノ ねじれ |Roku no kata: Nejire uzu}}: The swordsman fiercely twists his upper and lower body, which creates a whirlpool that cuts anything caught in it. * ノ き|Shichi no kata: Shizuku wa Mondzuki}}: A fast and accurate stab. The fastest Breath of Water technique. * ノ |Hachi no kata: Takitsubo}}: The swordsman cuts the target vertically. * ノ |Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki}}: Minimizes the landing time and surface needed when landing, allowing the user to move without limits. Ideal when fighting in a place with no solid foothold. * ノ |Jū no kata: Seisei ruten}}: A continuous attack that increases in power with each rotation, creating a strong slash. * ノ |Jū Ichi no kata: Nagi}}: A technique created by Giyu himself. Giyu engages a skill that disables and nullifies incoming attacks. However, its effectiveness is limited as fast and numerous attacks can break through.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 16 Trivia *義勇 (Giyu, ぎゆう) means heroism, loyalty, and courage. *Giyu's favourite food is simmered salmon with daikon (Winter radish). Seeing a fresh plate made Giyu smile, a sight which impressed and also disgusted Shinobu.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 20 *Giyu was ranked in 4th place as of the first character popularity poll with 2,190 votes. *Giyu is the only character who has his own spinoff. The spinoff is a two-part story depicting events after Giyu’s encounter with Tanjiro and Nezuko, called Giyu Tomioka Gaiden 1 and Giyu Tomioka Gaiden 2. *Giyu's crow is a very old crow, so it tends to make mistakes when giving messages. He is said to also make Giyu very nervous. References Navigation ru:Гию Томиока pl:Giyu Tomioka Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Pillars